It is all too often that we learn of a tragedy involving death or serious injury that results from children being locked inside of an automobile on a hot day. Whether the act is accidental, unintentional or just neglectful, the dangers are very real and often result in death for the trapped occupant. Even if the greatest care is taken to never leave a child alone in a car, even the best parent can become distracted or communication with their spouse or partner can become confused resulting in the child being left behind and locked in a car seat.
The temperatures rise very quickly and in just a short time, permanent injury or death can occur. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which children trapped in a car seat inside of a motor vehicle passenger compartment can be rescued and/or the temperature of the child adjusted in a quick and safe manner. The development of the abandoned vehicle occupant fulfills this need.